


По чему плачет вампир?

by Nemhain



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Points of View, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алукард живет уже много лет. Порою он окунается в воспоминания в поисках причин жить дальше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По чему плачет вампир?

Тёплая липкая тяжесть на щеках… Что это? Длинные дорожки горячих слёз. Ты плачешь, вампир? А разве тебе есть, о чём плакать? Ты плачешь, но разве тебе есть по кому? Ты плачешь, но разве ты можешь себе это позволить? А плачешь ли ты вообще?!  
Алая пелена, застилающая глаза, есть, но нет тягостного ощущения отчаяния и безысходности, нет наступающего после слёз облегчения.  
Ты плачешь, вампир, но разве могут слёзы быть «бесцветными»? Ты плачешь, вампир… но даже твои слёзы – всего лишь кровь.

О чём тебе плакать? О поражениях? Тебе снилось твоё единственное поражение?  
Единственное?! Неправда. Сколько было этих поражений? Сколько раз ты возвращался от турок в гордом одиночестве, потеряв свою армию, но принимался вновь и вновь собирать горячие головы Валахии, менял стратегию и шёл на несметные орды измученных твоим упорством и напуганных твоей «жизнью» сарацин? Не раз и не два. И, наконец, поражение стало победой. Полной и бесповоротной. Ты отомстил им за свою «нежизнь», загнав их обратно в огненные пустыни, отобрав их мечту о мусульманском мире, разрушив их веру в себя на долгие века.  
Ты плакал по своим поражениям, утирая слёзы измазанными в крови руками – ещё будучи человеком, мальчишкой, заменил кристально чистый эликсир облегчения на солёный алый нектар. Свои поражения и обиды ты топил в криках страха и бешенства, неистового сумасшествия и сладостной трусости, оглашавших весь твой путь, каждый твой день и час «жизни», когда ты собственноручно забивал колья в очередного пленника, выворачивал им внутренности крюками, распинал на дыбах, поджаривая на огромных кострах. И уже тогда тебя задевали только самые жестокие пытки, только самые перепуганные пленные и побеждённые, сходящие с ума от понимания неизбежности бесконечной боли, что за руку сведёт их в царство теней, привлекали твоё внимание. Уже тогда ты стал забывать, что значит «милосердие», «жалость», «симпатия». А ещё раньше ты позабыл и «благоразумность», «здоровую рассудительность»… Слов же «трусость» и «эмоциональность» ты не знал никогда.  
Глупо плакать об отомщенных поражениях. А плакать о победе ублюдка ван Хеллсинга ещё и неблагодарно: победив тебя, он дал тебе причину «жить» дальше, зажёг огонь, на который ты так отчаянно стремишься последние полторы сотни лет, - отобранную, призрачную свободу. Да, за это поражение ты уже не стребуешь с почившего Абрахама ни одного крика, стона или перепуганного взгляда. Но по обидам предков отвечают потомки по крови. Интегра Файрбрук Вингейтс Хеллсинг… Вполне возможно, она будет платить по счетам. Достойный противник, очередная попытка, очередной выбор новой тактики, очередная битва. И оборона уже начинает сдавать. Ты всё по-прежнему ведёшь свою войну, расчетливый полководец. Так зачем плакать по столь «удачному» поражению?  
А может, тебе претит звание чудовища? Монстра? Чуть ли не дьявола? Вот уж нет. Они правы – да, ты не пуст, не бесчувственен, не холоден, но все твои эмоции – порождения человеческих страданий, наслаждение от унижения других, безумство кровавого экстаза. Ты – маньяк, ведомый лишь своей жаждой и стремлением к свободе. Да, ты благодарен ван Хеллсингу. Тогда… Ты ведь помнишь, кто научил тебя быть таким, каким тебя видят люди, – давно уже растерял себя в их мыслях о тебе, когда начал потакать заблуждениям, потому что быть самим собой более не мог: этот новый мир, в который ты рухнул, словно в полынью, после нескольких веков забытия и аскетства, был чужд кровавому монстру, слишком нов и непонятен, и принять его ты не мог.  
Кроме того, в закромах твоих воспоминаний есть и пара живописных картин, доказывающих, что ты – не страшнее и не безумнее людей. Взять того же Абрахама: сумасшедший медик-оккультист, раскопавший в свои исканиях образцы печатей Кромвеля и записки о якобы вампире… Острый резвый ум, подчинённый сумасшедшей воле спятившего ученого. Жертва в несколько человек, которых он без зазрений совести называл своими друзьями, и посмертная «эпитафия» им в виде книги – что ж, очень умно и ровно так же отрезвляюще-отвратно. Когда на твоё сознание ложились не столь древние, но от этого не менее действенные печати, ложились вместе с кровью Харкера, Морриса и третьего, чьего имени ты не запомнил, а ван Хеллсинг шептал над ним формулы на смеси латыни и старого английского, ещё с резкими отголосками саксонского, порой бросая успокоительное «Мой друг, потерпи, ещё немного осталось» кому-нибудь из мужчин, высыхающих с каждой секундой, ты дрожал от негодования, вопил за них, ощущая боль предательства, умирал в очередной раз, сгорая в осознании, что такое – «человек». Их жизнь и кровь были отданы чему-то вроде алхимических кругов, а ты, вампир, не в силах двинуться с места, с остервенением вспоминал тех немногих, которых при жизни мог назвать друзьями, и воспоминания о гибели каждого из них отдавались серебряными штыками в сердце, и от этого ненавидел Абрахама всё сильнее. У тебя уже не было и не могло быть никого, ближе темноты внутри тебя. И ты порой завидовал людям, способным хоть на какую-то симпатию, и видеть, как предают эту наивность, больно было тебе. Тебе не забыть того, как безудержно и радостно смеялся этот «человек», забивая в твоё тело осиновый кол в конце ритуала. Чисто и безумно, тут же забыв о своих «друзьях». Пьяно от такой небывалой победы. Искренне счастливо от того, что он не знал и половины правды.  
«…это не дурной сон…» - Абрахам, что ты знаешь о снах? Знаешь ли ты, что вечность – это тот же длинный, тускнеющий лоскут времени, который вы привыкли называть снами? Что это – иллюзия, от которой нет спасения. Не очнуться от него, не сбежать никуда, кроме как в небытие. Стоит ли надоевший серый сон, лишь изредка радующий яркими красками, этого шага в пропасть?  
Ты, вампир, раз за разом выбираешь – видеть этот сон дальше. Возможно, он даже нравится тебе.  
«Твоего замка и земель больше нет» - нет уже с тех пор, как они перестали нуждаться в тебе. Как только отгремело последнее эхо сарацинских набегов и в Валахию пришёл «мир», эти земли перестали быть твоими. А замок – зачем тебе камни? Тебе не нужна даже земля – она не примет твоего бездыханного тела, отторгнет. И лишь огонь… Огонь – руки языческих богов. Лишь он примет тебя, когда ты, наконец-то, устанешь от обмана.  
«слуги твоих последователей мертвы» - как мертвы и полчища храбрых воинов Валахии, и тьмы сарацинские, и тысячи мирных жителей, и религиозные фанатики, приходившие по твою голову… Хотя нет, не мертвы – они просто исчезли: от момента смерти их души принадлежат тебе. Что ты обещал им? «Все эти жизни я подарю тебе, и ещё больше, на множество веков, если ты на коленях поклонишься мне». Ты отобрал добычу у Сатаны или сам стал им, вампир? Или стал языческим богом? Кромешником? Но ты проходишь век за веком, а ещё ни разу не говорил ни с Богом, ни с Дьяволом – только с человеческими душами, воспоминаниями и мечтами. Тебе не нужны слуги, ибо имеешь ты их в достатке.  
«… клеймо исчезло…» - исчезло, значит, ты проиграл битву за эту душу. Неужели так тяжело понять, что теперь она – такая же, как и тот, в кого ты забиваешь кол? Свободная, юная, голодная… Потому что вампир дал ей свободу, напоив своей кровью. «Она не будет твоей» - а зачем она тебе, вампир? Зачем тебе униженная девка, не способная постоять за свою любовь? Зачем тебе еда, не дающая сил, питьё, не дающее освежения? Она не нужна тебе. Тебе не нужен никто! Не нужен хозяин! Но они все будут твоими! «Женщины, которых вы любите, уже все мои, а через них и вы будете моими – моими тварями, исполняющими мои приказания! Моими шакалами!» Но как бы ты хотел ошибиться…  
«…несчастный король нежити! У тебя больше ничего нет! Граф…» - зачем умирающему дары, вещи, слуги, имена, титулы? В последний путь с собой много не унесёшь. Зачем тому, кто не помнит радостей «жизни», хоть что-нибудь, кроме страданий, боли и ужаса других людей? Что может согреть иссохшую ледяную плоть, заставить сердце биться? Что, кроме крови? Так зачем тебе, что-нибудь кроме крови и ненависти?...  
Да, эта ненависть – тоже его дар. Ты «живёшь», чтобы отомстить за эту изнуряющую страсть и вернуть себе свободу.  
Или ты плачешь по любви? А кого ты любил, вампир? Или человек? Любовь смертного умерла, как только «родился» вампир. Ты предал свои чувства, ступив в реку крови. Все слёзы по любви, даже если и умел монстр когда-то чувствовать её, были пролиты уже тогда. Уже тогда вырвал ты это умение из себя. Твоё сердце онемело… И даже те три девицы… Пожалуй, если любовью можно назвать нелепое недолгое бурное увлечение и похоть, глупость – тогда, может, ты и любил. Но в твоём сердце – не лёд, не бездна, не пламя, а пустота, хаос, небытие. Всё, что ни пронеслось бы у тебя в голове, ни отозвалось в сердце, ни задело душу, утопает и исчезает в неутолимом голоде твоего сердца, а голод, как известно, не отдаёт своей добычи и не даёт ничего взамен. Остались лишь воспоминания, не будоражащие ничего внутри: как слишком наивный кино-роман. Ты знаешь, что любил, но уже не вспомнишь, кого, даже если ткнуть тебя носом в портрет «возлюбленной». Кровь помогает забыть слабое чувство – любовь. Смешное чувство, человеческое чувство. Нет для тебя любви. Нет женщины или мужчины, которых ты смог бы назвать своими возлюбленными, потому что нет у тебя отражения… Нет отражения, как нет и оправдания твоей «жизни», или «нежизни», нет содержания – лишь кровожадная голодная жестокая оболочка. Нет, потому что не может существовать безразличного зла или доброго безразличия или…  
Ты не можешь, существовать, но существуешь. Не должен чувствовать, но чувствуешь. Не должен радоваться этому миру, но радуешься! Не должен сметь выжимать из людей больше страданий, чем уже добился, но крики боли, ужаса и отчаяния всё ещё звучат по твоей вине!!!  
Нет! Не думать! Зачем тебе, исчадию холодной, безумной и голодной бездны, думать о такой ерунде?!  
Тихо!... тишина…

По кому звонит колокол?  
По чему ты плачешь, вампир?!

Алукард резко встал с кресла, отняв от лица руки в перепачканных кровавыми слезами перчатках, неловко задел стол, на котором стояла бутыль и бокал с вином… Красное, терпкое, с приятным благородным запахом, оно залило стол и крупными, тяжёлыми каплями стало падать на пол, словно…  
Ты не плачешь, вампир. Просто, слишком много в тебе чужой крови, чужых страданий, чужых душ – они льются через край…


End file.
